Los cuentos de Corea del Norte
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Hasta la nación más extraña del mundo tiene su opinión del mundo, claro cargada de sarcasmo. Serie de Drabbles con diversas parejas para todos los gustos
1. Russamérica

**Gracias por aquellos que se tomen la molestia en leer esta serie de drabbles de diversas parejas, tendremos un poco de lemmon, malas palabras y sarcasmo.  
**

**Espero lo disfruten n_n  
**

**Pd. los personajes de hetalia no me perteneces, si fuera así la serie tendría más humor negro :D  
**

**Los cuentos de Corea del Norte**

_La nación más extraña del mundo tiene una forma muy peculiar de ver el mundo. Amigos, enemigos, Hyung-Soo silencioamente les ha visto a lo largo de los años y por fin ha decidido hablar de ellos.__  
_

**La desgracia de ver a dos gordos copulando (Russamerica)**

Uno no debe ilusionarse con la libertad apenas la recibe, en cuanto eres llamado 'hombre libre' secretamente hay una fila interminable de idiotas decididos a rebautizarte como su esclavo.

Iván era uno de esos idiotas.

Iván, Rusia, o gordo alcohólico (mi apodo preferido) tenía más defectos que virtudes, pero el peor de ellos se llamaba Alfred F. Jones. Gordo, idiota, simplón; nunca comprendí que fue lo que exactamente vio Iván en él, pero mi generoso maestro supo mantener la polla americana dentro de su culo durante varias décadas.

Tal vez los gustos de Iván hacia Alfred tenían que ver con la susodicha polla...

¿Han presenciado un accidente en medio de la calle donde la sangre y las tripas adoran el asfalto? Uno no puede dejar de mirar, por más que se quiera; algo similar me pasó cuando entré a la habitación de Iván y vi a 'los grandes señores de la guerra fría' fornicar como bestias salvajes.

No estaba seguro si se estaban matando o no, Iván brincaba sobre Alfred desesperadamente, el americano gritaba y presionaba la carne (extensa en cantidad) de Iván hasta enrojecerla. Se besaban, se mordían; no era sexo, era una pequeña guerra.

Me quedé hasta el final, ese gran momento de las películas porno donde el semen sale a chorros y el dios de su preferencia es invocado adornado de una maldición.

No fue una novedad para mi descubrir que Iván tenía la dulzura de un témpano de hielo, y para mi sorpresa fue Alfred quien intentó llenar el vacío emocional con caricias amorosas y palabras salidas de una novela romántica de supermecado, las cuales por supuesto, caían en oídos sordos.

Me he preguntado si estaban enamorados, no hay que amar para follar como ellos lo hacían, por lo menos como Iván lo hacía. Tal vez lo único que no ha sido una incógnita es la estupidez de Alfred.

Hay que ser retrasado para enamorarse de un témpano de hielo.


	2. Kimchibun

_Kimchibun (Corea del SurXChina)_**  
**

**"****A China le gustan las pollas pequeñas"**

Pero extrañamente las pollas pequeñas prefieren otro tipo de pollas (o vergas, destesto abusar de las palabras) de las cuales les hablaré en otra ocasión.

Pero no sólo le gustan pequeñas, le gustan difíciles, inocentes, aquellas que rara vez entienden que un simple: puedes pasar la noche en mi casa significa "necesito un polvo urgentemente".

Mi pobre hermano gemelo desgraciadamente pertenece a este grupo. Han pasado por lo menos cincuenta años desde el primer "puedes pasar la noche en mi casa" que Yong-Soo no ha dejado de interpretar como la forma en que China acepte que ya es todo un hombre y puede pasar la noche en su casa discutiendo cosas que sólo los hombres harían.

si Yong-Soo supiera que lo único que ha China le importa de su hombría está entre sus piernas...

Yo no sé si los corazones momificados sean capaces de amar, ya es bastante sorprendente que aún bombeen sangre, pero China quiere a mi hermano...o secciones de este.

El querido lector se estará preguntando como poseo tan confidencial información.

El viejo China me lo ha dicho, cada mirada furtiva a mi gemelo, cada roce ocasional que se ampara en las "caricias de hermano", cada silencio tras sus palabras que espera ser llenado con una sonrisa bobalicona de Yong-Soo. Incluso ea forma tan infantil de evitarle es una invitación para perseguirle.

"El hombre anhela lo que no puede tener", China quiere ser inalcanzable para que Yong-Soo haga lo que sea por tenerle.

Lo que el viejo chino no sabe, es que Yong-Soo ya tiene algo mucho más inalcanzable que el propio Yao.

En conclusión, a China no le gustan sólo las pollas pequeñas, sino las pollas pequeñas y estúpidas.


	3. VietnamxEstados Unidos

_(Estados UnidosxVietnam)_

__**"La flor de Vietnam"**

El problema con la relación de Alfred y Kim-Ly, es que era demasiado gay para funcionar. Kim o mejor conocida como Vietnam, era demasiado hombre para Alfred (o Alfred muy poco hombre para Kim).

No se equivoque mi estimado lector, no considere a mi hermana como una mujer de carácter brusco y poco femenina, al contrario, me atrevo a decir que Kim-Ly es posiblemente la mujer más exquisita que he conocido y sino uní mi vida a ella es porque las putas de aquí a Australia llorarían mi ausencia.

Soy un hombre sentimental, no haría llorar a una mujer...

Pero volvamos a nuestra historia. Lo único que Kim y Alfred comparte es la fiereza en la batalla, afortunadamente para la familia, Kim es mil veces más lista que Alfred; así que mientras el cerdo americano quedaba deslumbrado con la inteligencia de mi hermana, ella se las apañaba para derrotar a su ejército.

Alfred era un niño maravillado por los nuevos juguetes del mercado, los quería todos por más costosos que fueran. Quería a Vietnam porque ella no le quería, mi hermana era muy lista para querer a los niños caprichosos.

Kim-Ly no es rencorosa, pero ama a su pueblo, por ello no dudó en darle una lección a ese mocoso caprichoso y si le metió entre sus sábanas fue sólo para ganar la guerra.

Y la ganó.

Si Alfred hubiera sido más hombre se habría dado cuenta del engaño, si hubiera sido más hombre ni siquiera hubiera iniciado una guerra.

Eso se habría ganado el corazón de mi dulce hermana.


	4. Kimchibowl

_Kimchibowl (Corea del SurxJapón)_

__**"Cuentos de hadas en el metro de Tokio"**

Las relaciones pueden clasificarse en "buenas folladas" y "malas folladas"; las primeras, a las que todos aspiramos se llevan a cabo con el dueño de nuestros sueños húmedos. Desafortunadamente, los cuentos de hadas no existen y el "follaron felices para siempre" apenas es creíble a lo mucho durante los quince minutos en que los cuerpos comparten todo tipo de fluidos antes de que el clímax les embargue.

Yong-Soo tuvo su buena follada hace poco.

Si usted estimado lector observa a Kiku Honda y a Im Yong-Soo se encontrará con dos intachables hombres de negocios y si les ve entrar a un bar usted no dudará en pensar que no beberán más allá de lo necesario en una cita de negocios; jamás les imaginaría salir abrazados horas después y tambaleándose de un lado a otro de la calle, tan ebrios que han sido capaces de evadir el recato asiático para cantar a viva voz las más pintorescas canciones que sonrojarían al más pervertido.

Tampoco esperaría verles abordar el concurrido metro de Tokio, hacerse espacio entre la gente hasta un pequeño rincón, donde sus cuerpos no tiene otra opción que rozarse. Kiku, quien rara vez ríe, lo haría sin dificultades mientras se abraza a quien más indiferencia le ha guardado en esta vida, Yong-Soo respondería moviendo generosamente su entrepierna contra la de Kiku. En poco tiempo se estarían besando, acariciandose y gimiendo ante unos indiferentes japoneses para los cuales no existen.

Saldrían del metro, continuarían en la estación, en la calle, tal vez en un hotel. Follarían como ningún asíatico había follado jamás.

Así sería la follada de cuentos de hadas de Yong-Soo.

La cual la vida le haría olvidar amablemente al otro día.


	5. CubaxMéxico

_Free Talk_

_Muchas gracias aquello que han leído estos drabbles, he aquí uno latino para este domingo :3_

(CubaxMéxico)

**"Lameculos cobarde"**

Tengo amigos, puede que pocos lo crean, pero los tengo. Por ello voy a tener la decencia de no decir sus nombres en esta ocasión y llamaremos a los protagonistas de esta historia como el señor C y el señor M.

El señor C tiene un gusto que podríamos llamar insano por el señor M, quien resulta ser su hermano (tan hermanos como podríamos ser las naciones). No hay nada que el señor C deteste del señor M, incluso es capaz de sentarse a ver sus insípidas telenovelas si con ello logra hacerle sonreír.

Nunca me he atrevido a contradecir al señor C (en especial porque he aprendido que es capaz de romperme la cara con una habilidad inaudita) cada vez que se refiere al señor M y sus múltiples virtudes, que sino lo han puesto en la calidad de santo es porque el señor M tiene un terrible pecado a los ojos del señor C.

Este mismo pecado es el que evita que el señor C y el señor M terminen como el típico final melodramático de los culebrones que adora el señor M para posteriormente follar como animales por las próximas cuatro décadas.

¿Y quien frustra el sueño del señor C de partirle el culo en dos al señor M?

Un idiota, por supuesto, rubio y de gafas, tan gordo que consume todos los recursos que buena falta le harían a África.

Pero no puedo decir su nombre sin revelar la identidad de mis amigos, así que le llamaremos "gordo idiota".

El señor M es el "lameculos cobarde" del gordo idiota y el señor C lo detesta por ello.

El señor C no puede perdonar la cobardía.

Aunque esté loco por un cobarde.


	6. Pandaburger

****_Free talk_

_Aprovechando el fin de semana quiero subir varios capíitulos, hyung y yo agradecemos su lectura y esperamos que disfruten de este.__  
_

****ChinaxEstados Unidos (pandaburger)

**"Cosas de negocios"**

__"Cógetelo", le dije Yao, "va muy bien con tus gustos y tal vez así los dos dejen de ser una patada en el culo para el resto del mundo".

Hay gente que es incapaz de notar cuando se le está dando un consejo, ¡Y no se hable de agradecerlo! A mi el milenario China me pagó con una cachetada y la promesa a corto plazo de retirarme su "ayuda" en cuanto tuviera la opotunidad.

Mi hermano Yao es un político nato, tiene la habilidad de volverse ciego y sordo ante lo evidente; y como todo buen político, su ambición de poder es directamente proporcional a los años que ha vivido.

Es posible que sólo haya vivido para imponerse ante todo el mundo y a estas alturas se encuentra muy cerca de su cometido, sin embargo, aun tiene un enorme obstáculo en frente.

Empezaré a revalorar sino debo llamar a esta historia: "el placer insano que siente el cerdo americano por meterse en la cama de sus enemigos". El viejo Yao me ha abofeteado y me ha regañado como una doncella virgen a la que por primera vez se le habla de vergas y coños.

Pero no ha ignorado mis palabras.

Se acerca el año nuevo chino y como si la población de chinos se hubiera triplicado (lo cual es en entero alarmante), ciudades como Beijing se vuelven un hervidero de gente y entre las multitudes es imposible no notar la presencia de una cabellera rubia y unos lentes cubrendo unos ojos azules.

Alfred ha decidido acompañar a Yao para las festividades y por la forma en que se tratan, es posible que las verdaderas festividades se lleven a cabo dentro de la habitación de un hotel.

Les veo perderse en el mar de gente; al verlos juntos me doy cuenta que la guerra fría no ha terminado, sólo se han cambiado las piezas. Un viejo astuto y idiota con suerte juntos no puede dar nada bueno.

Afortunadamente para mi, mientras esos dos se distraigan en la cama yo podré jugar con mis misiles sin que nadie me moleste.


	7. IránxCorea del norte

_(IránxCorea del__ Norte)_

**"Amigos imaginarios"**__

Irán no hace justicia a su cargo, cuando el brillante jefe de Alfred nos llamó a él y a mi "Eje del mal" estaba claro que no lo conocía en absoluto.

Pues es posible que Irán sea el hombre más honorable que he conocido en esta vida.

Eso me asquea.

Compartimos muchas cosas, en especial ese fanatismo que tienen nuestros pueblos por seres imaginarios (en realidad el mío es un fantasma), pero al mismo tiempo las diferencias son insalvables.

Nos conocimos hace tiempo e inmediatamente que le vi, me di cuenta que estaba frente a alguien que no se había hecho una paja en los últimos cincuenta años (Debería pedirle una disculpa a Japón, siempre creí que él era el hombre más frígido del mundo). Sabía que tendríamos que ser amigos y sabía que esa amistad no llegaría a ninguna parte.

A no ser que salvara a Irán de si mismo...

Así fue como comencé a guiar a Irán por los mejores bares (si, mi nuevo amigo tampoco bebía) y burdeles del mundo.

Jamás había visto un hombre correr con tal velocidad.

Pensé que no volvería a ver a Irán nunca más, pero semanas después estaba al pie de mi casa, con una cesta de panes como si me debiera una disculpa.

"No bebes, no follas y tal parece que eres incapaz de sentirte insultado...ten cuidado, si en occidente se enteran dejaran de temerte", le dije al silencioso Irán quien procuró responderme con el más complicado provervio persa.

Ya han pasado varios años desde esos días.

"Morir virgen es un reto para ti, ¿eh?", creo que le he dicho, las palabras se enredan en mi boca debido al alcohol.

"Si me escucharas más amenudo no acabarías así", me lleva a sus espaldas, creo que he vomitado en su ropa un par de veces.

"Si te escuchara más amenudo me tendría que cortar la polla y volverme monja", respondo, él niega, su silencioso andar me irrita, ¿A cuántos bares y burdeles habrá entrado para encontrarme? Él lo hace siempre, parece que se olvida de su "amigo imaginario" cada vez que mi voz ahogada en alcohol le llama desde algún perdido establecimiento de mala muerte.

Sonrío con una especie de sentimiento de victoria.


	8. MongoliaxChina

_Free talk_

_Aquí les traigo el cuento de este día, un poco raro y romántico...:D espero lo disfruten.  
_

_Un agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado la molestia leer y dejar review, son siempre agradecidos :P  
_

****_(MongoliaxChina)_

**"Padres y el porqué muchas veces es mejor no preguntarles nada"**

Que no seamos humanos no significa que no tengamos padres, los tenemos y generalmente son tan "tocapelotas" como los de los humanos.

El mío es Mongolia, un viejo imperio venido a menos que vive en una extensa llanura donde el pasatiempo más divertido aun sigue siendo cuidar cabras.

Si usted alguna vez leyó sobre las temibles tribus que habitaban la estepa mongola y que lograron que los europeos se orinaran en sus finos pantalones de seda mientras las mujeres chinas se encerraban en sus casas para no perder su virginidad (creo que el viejo Yao perdió su virginidad una veintena de veces con mi venerable padre), no espere encontrar mucho en Temuujin Bataar de ello. De hecho, ni siquiera piense encontrar algo de cordura en este viejo mongol.

Hay que envidar algo a los humanos, por lo menos ellos pueden enviar a sus viejos a un asilo en lugar de convertirlos en sus aliados.

Mi padre es una encantadora compañía, siempre y cuando uno desee montar a caballo, asaltar una aldea y violar a sus mujeres. Sino se desea eso, uno se enfrentará simplemente a uno viejo lleno de recuerdos y fantasmas.

El más memorable (y extraño) recuerdo llegó a mi tras abrir la boca y decir: Si tú y China van a morir pronto ya es hora de que piensen en la herencia que bien me podrían ir dejando.

El rostro del viejo Mongolia se desencajó, no le temía a la muerte y mi cinismo le importaba menos que nada, pero la mención de Yao le afectaba como yo no tenía idea.

"Si he de morir, no lo haré antes que China y se que él no morirá, porque se ha aferrado a la vida desde que sus ojos se abrieron a esta tierra", hablaba con una seguridad que seguramente en el pasado había intimidado a sus oponentes, "moriremos al mismo tiempo, aunque no estemos destinados a cabalgar juntos pues él ha ido más lejos de lo que yo podré ir. Su último suspiro será el mío, así como mi primer suspiro fue suyo".

Después de eso se marchó, yo no he olvidado sus palabras y el fervor en ellas.

Las palabras de los viejos son siempre para reflexionar, pero si había una lección para mi en ello no estoy seguro. Extrañamente, desde ese día no dejó de mirar con reproche al viejo Yao.


	9. Estados UnidosxIrán

_ (Estados UnidosxIrán)_

**"Esas cosas que dice el Corán"**

"¿Senos o pene?", hago la cortesía de preguntar a Irán, quien no hace más alzar una ceja y esperar una explicación coherente, así que prosigo. "Sino quieres pasar la tarde con tu mejor amigo embriagandote la razón,o razones, debe tener nombre y definitivamente debe tener senos o pene, tal vez ambos, eso si sería una total sorpresa".

"Sabes que no puedo beber y tengo trabajo, hablaremos más tarde", ahí estaba el temible Irán, con la excusa más simple del mundo, no debe considerarme muy listo si cree que caeré en ella.

"¿No hay alguna parte del Corán que prohíba mentirle a tu mejor amigo?"

"Tú me mientes todo el tiempo", me acusa, en hombres como Irán, el enfado es una sutil sombra.

"Lo hago por tu bien, si te contara todo lo que hago pasarías todo el día desmayado"; mis nobles acciones no le impresionan, así que se marcha insistiendo que el trabajo lo espera.

Días después descubro que el trabajo tiene pene y su nombre es tan conocido para mi, que su simple recuerdo me asquea.

Alfred está sentado frente a Irán, le habla en secreto y cada una de sus palabras borran el pétreo rostro del otro y sonríe, como rara vez le he visto. Entre ellos hay una plática alegre y si yo calculo los días que Irán me ha dejado para ir a "trabajar" da como resultado un tiempo suficiente para que entre ellos exista suficiente intimidad.

Vender tu amor siempre es un seguro para la victoria, el cerdo americano debe saberlo bien.

Hay un momento cuando las sonrisas se borran y la mano del rubio recae sobre la de Irán. "Acéptame", casi puedo leer los labios del americano.

Hay duda en Irán, pero su debate interno dura muy poco.

"¡No, por mi dios y mi pueblo esto está mal!", sin darle tiempo de réplica, Irán se marcha, dejando a Alfred con el sabor amargo de la derrota.

Llevo días deseando preguntarle todo a Irán, pero él ha vuelto a soportar mis borracheras sin rechistar.

Creo que me conformaré con ello.


	10. ChuNi

_(ChuNi -ChinaxJapón)_

**"Hermanito favorito"**

Hay que ser tan estúpidos como Yong-Soo para no saber que desde que Wang Yao puso a Kiku bajo su cuidado, lo único que esperaba era que el pequeño japonés creciera los suficiente para que pudiera ponerle sus arrugadas manos encima y cogerle tanto como aguantara el pequeño trasero de Kiku.

Y mientras la prolongada infancia de Kiku continuaba, Yao se amparaba en su siempre útil carta del "buen hermano mayor" (carta en la que jamás me he atrevido a caer) para permanecer tan cerca de él como fuera posible: abrazos, besos, largas noches compartidas en la misma cama.

¡Cuánta perversión puede ocultar en el cariño supuestamente sincero de los mayores! Aún recuerdo a Yong-Soo lloriquear hasta altas horas de la noche mientras la envidia hacia Japón lo corroía; "¿Porqué él y no yo?", chillaba.

El culo de Japón tiene algo sobrenatural que logra bajar los pantalones de muchos, le respondería ahora.

Yo no era un niño muy talentoso en aquellos días, pero había algo de lo cual podía presumir: el silencio; sabía desplazarme con discreción por los grandes palacios sin que nadie me viera. Yo también quería saber la clase de vínculo que Kiku y el viejo Yao compartían, por lo cual aproveché mi talento para espiarlos una noche.

Nunca se es muy joven para ocasionarse un trauma.

¿Qué hacía el viejo Yao sobre Kiku esa noche? ¿Qué significaban las prendas regadas por el piso? ¿Y los jadeos? Mi joven mente no llegó a descifrarlo en ese momento, me faltaron muchos siglos para comprender las mañas del anciano y hoy puedo decir que Yong-Soo no tenía nada que envidiar a Kiku.

El cuerpo de Kiku creció hasta convertirse en todo un hombre y tal vez en ese momento decidió que era hora de que llevara la batuta en los juegos con nuestro hermano mayor, por supuesto los juegos que Kiku tenía planeados eran más peligrosos de lo que el viejo Yao podría ver esperado.

Por lo que una buena mañana, Kiku tomó su espada y la enterró en Yao (para desgracia del viejo esto no fue un romántico eufemismo).

Luego comenzaron las peleas, si tan sólo alguien me hubiera advertido que su campo de batalla se iba a volver mi casa, habría rezado a todos lo dioses porque Yao nunca sacara la polla del culo de Japón.


	11. NiWán

_ Free talk_

_Y uno más para esta tarde, agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia en leer esta historia y más aquellas a las que han dejado review, respondiendo una pregunta de los reviews, sip, en Corea del Norte está prohibido beber (por eso hyung bebe con tanto ahínco), pero que tan prohibido beber lo dejo a discusión, ya que una de las industrias más conocidas de Corea del Norte es la cervecera (si voy a obviar la armamentística XD), incluso en youtube puede encontrarse un comercial de esta peculiar cerveza norcoreana www. youtube. com /watch?v=ezfqQtekDeU&feature= youtu. be_

_(JapónxTaiwán, NiWan)_

**"El triste caso de la niña enamorada"**

Me confesaré como admirador de las mujeres; su belleza, su astucia, su inteligencia, ni ese gusto insano que compartimos con los seres humanos por meternos cosas por el culo, me ha robado el placer de admirar esas características.

Pese a que las mujeres tienes una forma única (y maravillosa si mi memoria no me falla) de amar, el fútil resultado es el mismo que aquel que podría obtener cualquier hombre.

¡Pobres de aquellos que ven su felicidad en términos de dos! Amar es un juego peligroso, una apuesta improbable de ganar, sólo mantenernos ciegos a la verdad nos permite creernos felices.

Tal y como lo hace mi pequeña hermana Taiwán.

Mei es joven comparada con el grupo de vejestorios que tiene por hermanos, es bondadosa a pesar de la notable influencia del viejo Yao y está enamorada del mi querido y frígido hermano Japón.

Sino conociera tan bien a Japón me preguntaría a cuántos les habrá abierto las piernas para que se olvidaran de quien realmente fue y no dudo, sigue siendo, y comenzaran a verlo como el hombre más intachable que ha existido.

Mi hermana es la mayor engañada de Japón, un hombre cuyo honor ha presumido por siglos no toma algo que no desea aceptar y lo mantiene, elevando la ilusión hasta que la caída es tan alta que se vuelve mortal.

Mi querido lector pensará que guardo algún rencor estilo "nunca tuve acción en mi juventud" sobre esta tierna pareja, pero de mis palabras no sale más que la verdad.

Ella le sonríe, tiene ese tipo de sonrisas que deslumbran a los presentes, toma las manos de Japón entre las suyas y le besa, Japón suelta una escuela sonrisa y se aparta dejando que ella crea que no es más que la timidez del mayor. Mei no alcanza a ver la animadversión de Japón, de cómo se obliga a sonreír, él no es tímido, el simplemente no desea ser tocado por ella.

Pero Japón sabe mentir y deja a Mei revolotear a su alrededor, ella no deja soltar mil y un "te amo" que jamás obtienen respuesta, él debe saberlo, sino lo siente las palabras sonarán tan falsas que su mentira será descubierta.

Japón es un cobarde que guía a una jovencita ciega hasta el precipicio. No hay caída más dolorosa que la del amor falso.


	12. Rochu

_Free talk_

_Y después de unos días de dedicación a la tarea *risas* aquí estamos de nuevo, muchas gracias a quienes dejan review y a quien no lo dejan también._

_He decidido que sería una dinámica interesante que Hyung responda los reviews, así que esperen su respuesta pronto :P_

**(RusiaxChina, Rochu)**

"Matrimonio por conveniencia"

Hoy, mis queridos lectores, voy a contarles una verdadera historia de amor, porque el amor sl poder tal vez sea el único amor verdadero.

La gran guerra había terminado y el mundo se preparaba volver a casa dispuesto a proclamar la paz añorada, nadie advirtió que el final era sólo el inicio del más ridículo juego entre los cerdos más grandes del mundo.

Si tan sólo se hubieran limitado a follar en vez de fastidiarnos a todos...

Y mientras Iván le ofrecía en secreto el culo a Alfred, sabía muy bien que necesitaría algo más que un aliado dentro de las filas comunistas; China y sus hambrientas hordas eran perfectos, nada mejor que aliarse con uno de los países más grandes del mundo...es decir..."enamorarse".

Yo era el escudero (ya saben el chico que lleva las botellas de vodka, lava la ropa interior y se ríe de los insípidos chistes de su señor) de Rusia en esos días, así me sería imposible olvidar la escena más romántica que han presenciado mis ojos.

-Yao, tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos, da-o Rusia no podía distinguir entre dar una orden y declararse, o esperaba que el viejo Yao lo siguiera como un cordero al matadero.

-Ya somos aliados aru.

-Las alianzas pueden llevarse más allá, por ejemplo a la cama.

Yao no es idiota, no ha vivido un millón de años por nada, sabía que era una propuesta excelente, sin importar lo que Rusia ocultara dentro de los pantalones, Yao tenía que aceptar.

-De acuerdo aru...¿Que pasará con Estados Unidos?- Rusia apenas se mostró sorprendido con esas palabras.

-Nada, no es parte de nuestro negocio- conozco a China y se que su orgullo fue herido, pero era muy listo para dejarse llevar por pequeños detalles.

El pacto fue cerrado en la intimidad de la habitación de Yao, seguramente no se sentía atraído por la cama donde Alfred e Iván intercambiaban fluidos.

Su relación no fue nigún secreto, les felicitamos y festejamos, ¿Qué sentiría el cerdo americano al saber que Iván tenía una esposa oficial?

Rusia iba de una cama a otra mientras Yao aprovechaba todo la que la relación pudiera dejarle y cuando lo tuvo todo comenzó a exigir lo único que no podía tener.

-Él no te ama aru.

-¿Y tú si?- Rusia esperó su respuesta, aunque ambos la sabían desde un comienzo- Tenemos un buen negocio, no lo arruines, da.

Rusia no se equivocó, por ello ambos jamás dejarán de ser aliados. Su relación no necesita de amor, se basta con la ambición de poder que comparten.


	13. Kimchicest

_(Corea del surxCorea del Norte, kimchicest)_

**"La desastrosa relación entre dos hermanos"**

-Ser hermanos no nos hace aliados, ni mucho menos amigos- Yong-Soo me mira sin dar crédito a mi prescencia, tal parece que ha olvidado los días en que compatíamos un techo, un hogar- pero esperaba un poco de hipocresía de tu parte, piensa que dirá la gente si me echas a patadas de tu casa.

-Dirán que fui muy sensato, ¿Qué haces aquí, Norte?

-Escuché que en el sur las putas son más baratas, vine a investigarlo- y por fin Yong-Soo me da un puñetazo, esta vez me ha tomado la mitad del tiempo sacarlo de sus casillas.

Somos idénticos, como dos gotas de agua, pero por dentro las diferencias son abismales. Él me llama arrogante y patético, yo le digo lameculos y pollachica, ya no somos más que dos hombres continuando una guerra que no va a nigún lado.

-Felicita al cerdo americano de mi parte, te ha enseñado bien a ser un neandertal- yo no podría vencer los golpes de Yong-Soo, así que han de ser mis palabras las que lo hieran.

-Alfred sshi es...

-¡Un gran hombre!- le interrumpo- estoy de acuerdo contigo, por lo que se su volume aunmenta día con día- hago una pausa para levantarme los más decorosamente posible, el rostro me arde como fuego vivo, hay sangre en mis labios y él lo nota; la culpa termina por adornar su rostro.

-¡Es un buen hombre! Si tan sólo tú fueras más...¿A qué has venido? Si necesitas dinero pudiste ver llamado, ya me encargaría de hacertelo llegar.

Así calla la culpa mi hermano, con dinero; no hay suma que no pueda silenciar su conciencia.

-Gastar fortunas para no verle la cara a tu gemelo. Si me odias tanto harías bien en matarme, sería más rápido.

-No te odio.

-No creo que los golpes sean la expresión de tu amor.

Hay una leyenda en nuestro hogar, cuando nuestro primer rey vuelva, la península volverá a ser una sóla. Es más fácil creer que el sol saldrá del oeste algún día.

-Odio en lo que te has convertido.

-Entonces por fin compartimos algo, Sur- saboreo cada palabra, hay algo de dulce y amargo en ellas- si ya me has golpeado suficiente me marcharé, tengo otras golpizas pendientes y sería muy descortés llegar tarde a ellas.

Cuando me marcho, él aprisiona mi muñeca con sus manos, vuelve a hacerme la misma pregunta:

-¿A qué has venido?

-No lo se

Ha decidido que la cercanía es perfecta para besarme, me aparto. Yong-Soo me besa sintiendo culpa, no seré yo quien se la quite.


	14. Tailandiaxvietnam

_Ya llevo un rato sin publicar, así que les dejo este capítulo con una pareja olvidada._

_ (TailandiaxVietnam)_

**"El amor nunca habla el mismo idioma" **

Tengo que aceptarlo, si existe algo que deba envidiar de Tailandia es su sorprendente habilidad para entrar en un vestido de lentejuelas talla cinco cuando él es el realidad talla once.

Tailandia ha llevado el travestismo a otro nivel, gracias a dios admiro profundamente la anatomía masculina o me habría encontrado para siempre avergonzado de ver intentado descubrir que se encontraba bajo su brillante vestido rojo hace cuatro noches.

Ciertamente esa fue una noche de descubrimientos…

-No si debo considerarte lesbiana por encontrarte aquí o una mujer con fetiches muy divertidos- ahí estaba mi hermana Vietnam, sentada en la primera fila del concurso anual de travestis de Tailandia, esperando a que él apareciera.

-A mi me extraña no encontrarte allá arriba, con lo que te gusta exhibirte…

-No sería justo para "él", ni para mi. No se que serías capaz de hacerme si le robo el triunfo- mi hermana tiene una paciencia infinita, por lo cual jamás ha tomado mis palabras a mal. No hablamos más esa noche y nos dedicamos a ver el espectáculo.

Yo nunca había visto a una mujer tan enamorada hasta el momento que Tailandia apareció frente a todos. Mi hermana no ocultó nada en ese momento: ojos brillantes, labios temblorosos, sus manos iban a su pecho como evitando que se le saliera el corazón. Sin duda ella estaba enamorada o iba a sufrir un ataque.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento (esperaba no tener que llamar a la ambulancia) y él le sonrió, tras ello la felicidad de mi hermana se esfumó. Ella debía imaginar que con aquellos gustos que nuestro hermano tenía, él no iba a ser capaz de verla de la misma forma.

El espectáculo acabó y ella se fue sin decir nada (creo que al final había sido el ganador un chico con un culo más operado que Pamela Anderson). Tailandia fue a buscarnos de inmediato.

-¿Y kim-Ly?

-Se marchó cuando le dije que todos en realidad eran hombres, estaba un poco desilusionada.

Se ven pocas veces en esta vida hombres tan desdichados como mi hermano en ese momento.

Si tan sólo él supiera que estaba hablando el mismo idioma que Kim-Ly.


	15. RusiaxMongolia

_Free talk_

_Muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic, ahora con cada review que dejen la asociación de ayuda a norcoreanos donará un dolar para que Hyung se compre una nueva harley davison...(Hyung: ¬¬) es decir! cof cof, para ayudar a los niños pobres._

_XD y sin mas bobadas que decir, disfruten el capítulo de hoy._

_ (RusiaxMongolia)_

**"Prohibido alimentarlo"**

Lo teníamos bien sabido, si acaso rompíamos esta simple regla y nos aventuravamos a husmear en la celda, la Unión Soviética nos tendría un destino peor del que el pobre diablo oculto ahí sufría.

Pero mi curiosidad y la del resto era grande, todo el misterio parecía estar hecho para que finalmente uno de nosotros se comportara como un imbécil y rompiera las reglas sobre el "amigo secreto" de Iván.

Ni siquiera yo imaginé que el imbécil terminaría siendo yo.

Iván era muy metódico: visitaba la celda cada tres días apenas llevando sobre una charola un vaso con agua y un pedazo de pan mohoso (que seguramente había sido seleccionado por estas características); se encerraba en ese lugar hasta el atardecer y durante ese lapso parecía que se llevaba una especie de guerra en el interior, sin embargo ni un sólo grito era emitido. Iván terminaba por salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, siempre resultaba perturbadoramente amable con nosotros después de esos encuentros.

Conociendo el patrón, solamente me hizo falta buscar la llave de la celda entre las pertenencias de Iván (cosa muy sencilla si yo era el encargado de guardar sus inmensos calzones en su armario). El resto fue un sencillo acto de estupidez.

Entré a la celda cuando todos dormían, estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que la inmensidad negra parecía absorberte, y un hedor a muerte estaba impregnado en el lugar; en los primero pasos ya me había arrepentido, pero si había llegado tan lejos, por lo menos tenía que conocer el rostro del hombre que se había ganado aquel trato de Iván.

Tropecé una y otra vez con el inmobiliario invisible a mis ojos en una vana búsqueda de encender la luz. De repente me sentí observado y ello bastó para que mi cuerpo temblara de miedo.

-Vete- el habitante de la celda se dirigía a mi- vete Hyung.

Sorpresa, miedo y un deseo de huir se agolpó en mi ser.

La estupidez es justamente castigada y la mía lo fue en el momento que Iván entró a la celda.

Por lo menos aun mantuve el decoro de no orinarme en los pantalones.

Iván pasó a mi lado, con la puerta abierta de la celda y la luz del pasillo colándose pude distinguir parte de la decoración: cabezas humanas, las cuales supe después habían llegado a pertenecer a monjes budistas.

Con la luz encendida mis ánimos sólo disminuyeron, entre las cabezas y los distintos instrumentos de tortura, Iván se había esmerado en volver ese lugar el más grotesco del mundo.

-Si tienes muchas ganas de participar, sólo tenías que decírmelo Hyung. Esta noche me ayudarás, da- jamás temí tanto a una orden- él va a estar muy satisfecho en saber cómo te he educado.

"Él", el prisionero consentido de Iván estaba tras nosotros, como un muñeco de trapo encadenado, cubierto de sangre y porquería. Ese muñeco era Temuujin Baatar, mi padre, el antiguo Imperio Mongol que infundía miedo en sus enemigos.

No se si vomité o lloré, Iván no cumplió su promesa donde tenía que ayudarle, pero me obligó a verlo hasta que fuera incapaz de olvidar aquella tortura. Y no lo olvido, así como no olvido lo cobarde que fui, ¡Vaya si el miedo nos muestra como somos!

No había parte del cuerpo de Mongolia que no estuviera ensangrentado, látigos, botellas del vodka, Iván había vuelto cualquier objeto en un método de tortura. El prisionero no hablaba, pero Iván si lo hacía, con cada golpe mencionaba el nombre de su madre.

-Te regreso todo el amor que me diste, bastardo- escuché, cuanta satisfacción insana había en sus palabras.

Iván no se sintió satisfecho hasta el amanecer, me sacó a rastras de la celda y no volví a ver a mi padre. Me quitó la llave y se fue, su sonrisa me helaba la sangre.

Él estaba cobrando venganza con mi padre, me pregunto si yo era parte de ella.


	16. Commieburger

_Free talk_

_Este no ha acabado de quedar como quería, pero espero lo disfruten :)_

(Estados UnidosxCorea del Norte, Commiebuerger)

**"Hablando en sueños"**

Clinton era aun más ridículo que el propio cerdo americano, sin embargo fue el único capitalista que mi difunto jefe Kim Jong-Il toleró.

Corrían los años noventa, eran épocas de prosperidad, pruebas nucleares y el internet se llenaba de pornografía a paso acelerado. Esos días fui obligado a mejorar mis "relaciones bilaterales" con el cerd...es decir Alfred F. Jones (una pesada broma de mi jefe, sin duda alguna).

Así pues, con apenas un traje negro, una diminuta maleta y los recuerdo de mi último encuentro con el americano (recuerdo que estuve tan cerca de volarle los sesos), viajé a Washington y esperé frente a la Catedral de San Mateo a mi anfitrión.

Deduje que el tiempo en América corría de forma diferente, pues pasaron más de cuatro horas después de lo acordado para que el rubio se dignara a aparecerse.

Jeans azules deslavados, playera de "I love N.Y." y la cara de estúpido más evidente era el conjunto que Alfred llevaba.

-Commie -me saludó.

-Cerdo americano- respondí al saludo.

Hizo falta una docena de policías para evitar que nos matáramos; esa noche pasamos una bella velada en la cárcel y no sería la última.

-Fueron las más maravillosas dos semanas de dormir entre barrotes y en camas duras, te lo agradezco, americano.

-¡Stop, si ha sido todo tu culpa, yo soy un héroe y tú un commie malvado, merecías estar ahí y no yo!- me chilló como crío de preescolar.

¡Cuantas veces no nos hubiéramos matado sino hubiera sido por las órdenes de nuestros jefes!

Me marché a casa y semanas después, él vino a Pyongyang; esta vez acabamos en un campo de trabajos forzados debido a nuestras peleas.

Nunca pude advertir cuando los encuentros entre nosotros dejaron de ser obligación para volverse simple placer, pero acabar follando en un hotel de paso tenía que decir algo.

Discutíamos y follábamos; a veces terminábamos por darnos cuenta que teníamos más en común de lo que imaginábamos, esto nos asustaba, por lo que volvíamos a pelear y nuevamente a follar. Y si en algún momento me creí enamorado de ese error de la naturaleza, el tiempo hizo bien en mostrarme mi error.

-Iván...-dijo en sueños mientras yo le observaba dormir.

Fue un golpe de realidad y en menos de un instante mi orgullo se vio reducido a nada. Yo era un reemplazo para seguir jugando a la guerra fría.

Me marché sin decirle nada y cuando él fue a buscarme se encontró únicamente con un enemigo jurado.

Yo no necesitaba explicaciones, sólo evitar a toda costa seguir cayendo en el error llamado Alfred.


	17. RusiaxCorea del Norte

_Free talk  
_

_Un rato sin actualizar, está lloviendo...gracias a dios eso me inspira a escribir mis malviajes...  
_

_(RusiaxCorea del Norte)_

**"Superando al maestro" **

No somos más que la suma de nuestras experiencias, buenas o malas.

Iván es la peor experiencia que he llegado a tener, aun tengo recuerdos de sus lecciones por todo el cuerpo; afortunadamente a todos nos llega el momento de la venganza y yo llegué a tener el mío...

Esa noche llovía ininterrumpidamente, trayendo consigo ese frío que cala huesos que te obliga a buscar el calor de otro cuerpo.

-Esa es mi cartera, Hyung- rasposa, así era su voz. Su amenaza era discreta pero contundente, un segundo intento no me quedaría mano alguna.

-Debí imaginarlo, no puede ser mía ya que no he traído alguna- yo desnudo, Iván apenas cubierto por una delgada manta que poco deja a la imaginación. No tenemos nada que ocultar, pero ambos sabemos como usar ese traje de piel como un disfraz más.

-¿No me irás a cobrar, da? Pensé que "esto" era entre camaradas- se levanta y aleja la cartera de mi, su polla flácida se balancea mientras camina por la habitación- Ya no hay Vodka...

-"Esto", "aquello", mientras que esté bien hecho merece un pago equivalente, tú me enseñaste eso, camarada. Te he escuchado gemir, eso vale mínimo 500 de los grandes.

-¿Te enseñé a ser una puta?

-Una cara, sino mal recuerdo; pero no estoy aquí para recordarte tus propias lecciones.

Maestro y alumno, que pueden ser enemigos o amantes, pero jamás amigos. Iván abre su cartera y arroja algunos billetes al piso.

-Ahí tienes mil, pero no te creas tan especial, da.

-Estoy hecho a tu imagen y semejanza, soy especial...porque soy tú- yo no buscaba la cartera de Iván, buscaba su revolver; ahora le apunto con este, directo a la cabeza- sólo tú serías capaz de matarte, ¿No lo crees?

Viene hacia mi antes de que pueda disparar, me derriba y acabo sobre la cama y bajo su peso.

-Cuidado, he sido yo quien te ha creado, seré yo quien te destruya, da- Iván cree que jugará conmigo, a sus ojos no soy más que un peón en su juego de ajedrez.

Dos cuerpos se enroscan en la cama y se mueven al son del placer cuando la puerta se abre. Es Alfred quien entra y no necesita saber más para juzgar a Iván.

Mi venganza se ha consumado cuando el americano azota la puerta y se larga.

-¡Hijo de perra!- que Iván me golpee no borra mi sonrisa, él ha perdido tanto como yo he perdido en esta ridícula guerra.

Le he superado finalmente.


	18. Corea del SurxHong Kong

_(Corea del SurxHong Kong)_**_  
_**

**"Cuestión de negocios"**

__Creo que estoy ebrio...

No es un excelente día para escuchar los regaños de Irán, pero si mi conclusión es correcta, necesitaré de su dinero y su auto para volver a casa.

Yong-Soo está cerca (tan cerca que puedo escuchar su risa tonta y sus chistes pasados de moda acerca de viaje a las estrellas), pero se que es imposible pedirle ahora mismo un favor; y es que nadie en su sano juicio llevaría a un borracho justo cuando acaba de lograr una conquista y bien podría ir a un motel de paso y darle gusto a las ansias que se ocultan dentro de su pantalón.

No me hace falta saber mucho de mi gemelo para tener la certeza de que sería incapaz de aceptar que lo que sucede frente a mis ojos es un acto de seducción dirigido a nuestro indiferente hermano Hong Kong. Claro, tal vez aquello no es propiamente "seducción", pero quien ha logrado el puntaje más alto en la historia del Mario Kart, simplemente no ha nacido para tal acto.

No se si las acciones de mi hermano han sido movidas por la final aceptación de que aquel hombre ignora su existencia o porque alguien le ha obligado a prestar atención a otro ser vivo en lugar de a su cual sea la razón que lo mueva, Yong-Soo le ha hablado por más de una hora acerca de las diferencias entre todas las calculadoras científicas existentes y Hong Kong le ha escuchado con una paciencia infinita y completo desinterés sobre el tema.

Apuesto que una plática con su ordenador habría sido más excitante.

Y pese a todo, mi querido hermano no se ve ni decepcionado ni abatido, en cambio no ha dejado de sonreírle como idiota al otro, quien finalmente se digna ha hablarle:

-¿Pagarás la cuenta?

Hay que ver la cantidad de romanticismo entre ese par.

Mi hermano obedece como niño pequeño y de inmediato se levanta, pero apenas le da la espalda, el verdadero rostro de mi gemelo se hace presente.

Es la cara de la resignación.

-Es por los negocios...-escucho decir a Yong-Soo cuando pasa a mi lado sin que siquiera note mi prescencia.

A veces olvido que mi hermano es un hombre de negocios y un hombre de negocios haría cualquier cosa por ver cumplidos sus objetivos.

Hong Kong lo observa desde su mesa, ninguno de sus pasos pasa por inadvertido. Es ese momento cuando una sonrisa atraviesa su rostro gélido.

Hong Kong está feliz.

Y yo me pregunto cuanto tardará en llegar Irán.


	19. ChinaxCorea del Norte

_(ChinaxCorea del Norte)  
_

**"Edipo" **

-He tenido pesadillas, Wang; esta vez estabas tú, desnudo, entrando en mi cama, estabas desesperado porque te follara, ¿Crees que signifique algo?- mis palabras llenan la habitación, el viejo Yao apenas levanta del rostro de los documentos que lo tienen atareado esa mañana.

-Aparte de que estás loco y has venido a quitarme el tiempo, no se que más pueda significar aru.

El viejo se ha vuelto un hombre moderno: traje sastre, teléfono celular, laptop; soy yo el que parece atrapado en el pasado con mi uniforme verde caqui lleno de insignias ganadas por cosas que ya ni recuerdo.

-Una conversación entre aliados jamás es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Lo es cuando vienes a pedirme dinero o a que encubra alguna de tus fechorías aru, ya no eres un niño para comportarte de esa forma!- y por breves instantes, mientras escucho su regaño me vuelvo a sentir como un niño que es regañado por romper su jarrón favorito, en esos días que era tan pequeño que debía mirar al viejo hacia arriba.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de obligarme a ser tu aliado. Te recuerdo que yo no entré al club comunista por iniciativa propia- le recuerdo y se lo recordaré cada vez que pueda, también él tiene la culpa de quien soy ahora.

-Eras un niño tan dulce aru...

-Me pregunto si alguna vez fuiste niño.

Y así China y yo disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos, mandamos la fraternidad al diablo hace mucho tiempo.

Él ha dejado sus deberes a un lado y me mira andar de un lado a otro por su oficina.

-No temas Yao, no hay nada realmente interesante que robar aquí.

-El sueño...¿fue broma, verdad aru?- me pregunta con ligera dura, me alegra poder perturbarle.

-Creo que fue una visión del futuro, pero debo advertirte que nunca me ha emocionado seguir los pasos de Edipo- Yao se ha quedado pensando un instante, buscando el acertijo o el insulto ahí y finalmente, como si hubiera hecho el gran descubrimiento sonríe y se recarga comodamente en el sillón- pero lo haría, por el precio adecuado, acostarse con una momia es un gran sacrificio.

No me gusta su sonrisa, él sabe algo y permitir que ese viejo astuto sepa más de lo necesario no es una buena estrategia.

-Edipo se acostó con su madre aru.

-Tu notabe conocimiento sobre la literatura griega me abruma.

Está tan orgulloso, como si hubiera ganado todas las discusiones que hemos tenido desde hace años. A mi me cuesta un poco comprender el origen de su alegría, pero cuando lo hago, no me siento absolutamente complacido.

- Tú no eres mi madre, viejo.

-Ahora se que si.


	20. Kimchiburger

___(Estados UnidosxCorea del Sur, Kimchiburger)_

**"Pequeños experimentos"**

Se escribe Alfred, se pronuncia idiota. Verlo conocido no es la peor desgracia de mi vida, la verdadera desgracia es saberlo el mejor amigo de mi hermano gemelo.

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, la estupidez si es contagiosa (ellos son el claro ejemplo). Y si mi hermano me considera su enemigo, toda la culpa ha sido de Alfred.

Pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

-Él no confía en ti- no hay mejor momento para hablar con Yong-Soo que al final de su telenovela favorita, esta de suficiente ánimo para continuar con el melodrama fuera de la pantalla.

-Él dice que no debo confiar en ti, que eres comunista y sólo buscas la mejor forma de cusar problemas.

-China es comunista, ¿Acaso no confías en nuestro noble hermano mayor?- Yong-Soo necesita un tono que le infunda culpa, él no tiene porque saber que yo tampoco confío en los míos, mucho menos en ese viejo tramposo.

-Nuestro hermano mayor es diferente- apaga la televisión y toda la sala se llena solamente de su ofendida voz- y por supuesto que confío en él.

-Pero es comunista, como yo...dime Yong-Soo, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un total desconocido y no confiar en tu propia sangre? Soy tu hermano gemelo, es como si fueramos uno sólo- creo que he escuchado esa frase en la telenovela, muy cursi, perfecta para la ocasión.

-Alfred sshi...

-¡Alfred sshi, Alfred sshi, no sabes otra cosa que hacer y repetir lo que hace y dice!, si te dice que le chupes la polla, ¿Tú lo harías sin duda no es así?-se que Yong-Soo está a punto de golpearme mietras me grita que Alfred fue el único que le tendió la mano en aquellos días después de la guerra. Tengo que apresurarme a hablar antes de que eso suceda-Tú eras mi hermano, pero me cambiaste por un hombre que acabará traicionandote apenas sus intereses se lo exijan. Aprendiste de él, lo conoces muy bien y sabes que lo haría, porque es justo lo que harías tú con otros.

Si uno derrama unas lágrimas en el momento adecuado logra un espectacular resultado. Mi querido hermano gemelo me ve partir de su casa con un rostro lleno de culpa.

Ha sido una actuación espectacular, pero sólo es sembrado una semilla, que germine depende de que el cerdo americano cometa un sólo error.

Afortunadamente Alfred nunca me ha fallado en ese aspecto y apenas unas semanas después su casa ha levantado una demanda contra las compañías de Yong-Soo.

-My friend, tu debes comprender. Sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para mi casa- Alfred cree que sus palabras y un helado de chocolate son suficientes para arreglar todo.

-Y yo hago justo lo que usted me enseñó, Alfred sshi...-Yong-Soo jamás se ha mostrado tan sombrío con Alfred y el rubio lo nota- y ahora usted no quiere que venda productos en su casa. Se supone que somos amigos.

-Los negocios son asunto aparte...-

La situación avanza maravillosamente, Yong-Soo le abandona con la palabra en la boca y Alfred le persigue, cerrandole el paso con su inmensa humanidad.

-¡Stop, stop, somos los mejores amigos, right. Y aunque muchas veces vamos a tener que hacer decisiones difíciles, jamás vamos a dejar de serlo y...y...tu helado se está derritiendo!- los ojos de Yong-Soo van del helado a su amigo- please, Yong ...te necesito...

Y mi hermano termina por ceder en el momento que toma el helado.

-¿Estamos bien?

-Alfred sshi, algún día yo también tendré que hacer cosas difíciles, ¿Usted me perdonará?

-¡Of course, eres el único en el que puedo confiar, se que estarías haciendo lo correcto!

Todo parece tan bien entre ellos dos que comienzo a creer que será muy difícil separarles.


	21. Ameripan

_Free talk_

_Este capítulo es muy diferente a los malviajes que he escrito anteriormente, espero los disfruten._

_Antes de continuar algunos puntos que me gustaría aclarar:_

_a) La ciudad de Hiroshima fue escenario del primer bombardeo atómico de la historia, el 6 de agosto de 1945, en el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por el bombardero estadounidense Enola Gay, ordenado por el ex presidente Harry Truman._

_b) El Memorial de la Paz de Hiroshima, llamado también Cúpula Genbaku. El edificio fue originalmente proyectado por el arquitecto checo Jan Letzel para la Exposición Comercial de la Prefectura de Hiroshima (HMI). Fue terminado en abril de 1915 e inaugurado oficialmente en agosto de ese año._

_(Estados UnidosxJapón, Ameripan)_

**"No olvide"**

Hiroshima está al oeste de Japón, es una bella región donde la mitad del año llueve intensamente, quien se encuentre con ánimo poético dirá que aquella lluvia son las lágrimas de aquellos caídos tras la bomba.

Para Alfred es sólo lluvia.

A Alfred le gustan las cosas de Japón, para él son como juguetes fantásticos ruidoso con luces brillantes; por ello, cada vez que tiene oportunidad le visita, esperando que Japón diligentemente le obsequie algunas cosas que pueda presumir a su regreso.

Pero cuando llega Agosto y la lluvia cae incansable, Alfred no desea visitar a Japón, porque sólo durante aquella época la lluvia cobra sentido para él.

Se vuelve la lluvia negra, aquella que hace más de 70 años arrastró la radiación consigo. La lluvia se había vuelto muerte y Alfred, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía siendo el causante de todo.

Alfred ha descubierto que aprecia a Japón más allá de sus creaciones, le aprecia hasta tal grado de intentar comprender el melancólico y silencioso estado en el que parece estar siempre sumergido Japón y del cual ni sus mejores bromas logran sacarlo.

Pero sabe, al mismo tiempo, que mientras Agosto y su lluvia lleguen a Hiroshima y la cúpula Genbaku sea el dedo acusador que evita que sus crímines sean olvidados, el jamás podrá dejar de sentir lo que teme llamar culpa.

Ni siquiera evocar a su lucha por la libertad es capaz de hacerle olvidar.

Y mientras la lluvia arrecia hasta volverse granizo, Alfred espera a Japón; él está ahí en señal de un hipócrita apoyo pero sin arrepentimiento, encerrando muy dentro de si la culpa, pues un verdadero héroe es nunca se equivoca.

Japón aparece y estoicamente rinde el tributo al pasado, sus silencios pueden decir más que cualquier discurso adornado de falsa pena. Sólo quien vive semejante dolor sabe lo que significa.

Kiku lo sabe muy bien...

Los intentos por llamar la atención de Japón por parte de Alfred son pobres y especialmente ese día se vuelven patéticos, como si cada risotada suya le hiciera olvidar una a una a las víctimas. Japón durante todos esos años ha sido incapaz de recriminarle y no ha tenido para Alfred más que palabras amables, aunque frías.

Sin embargo, el pasado no se olvida y para Japón ha quedado plasmado en cada cicatriz de su cuerpo.

-¡Hey Kiku, esto es muy aburrido, escuché de una genial película que podemos ir a ver. Tú y yo, el hero, como en una cita!

-No olvide, Alfred san, que este día existe por usted. Yo no lo olvido.


	22. JapónxCorea del Norte

_Free talk  
_

_Y he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta saga, hasta me extraña acabar un fic! pero a veces pasa. En esta ocasión también debo dejarles algunas notas:  
_

_La intrusión de Japón en los asuntos internos de Corea comenzó con el Tratado de Kanghwa de 1876 firmado con la dinastía Joseon de Corea, los hechos se agravaron tras el asesinato en 1895 de la emperatriz Myeongseong, conocida como «Reina Min» y con el Tratado de Portsmouth de 1905 que puso fin a la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa. La península fue ocupada y declarada protectorado japonés mediante el Tratado de Eulsa de 1905, y luego fue anexada mediante el Tratado de Anexión de Japón y Corea en 1910._

_Entre Japón y Corea siempre ha habido cierta tensión, pero para Hyung fue más que eso...  
_

_(JapónxCorea del norte)_

**"La carta"**

"_Quiero morir mil veces y renacer hasta que nuestro desafortunado amor florezca"_

No le busques lógica, no esperes piedad de su parte y ten por seguro que al final te sentirás como si hubieras pasado por la peor borrachera del tu vida.

"_¿Soy merecedor de tu amor? Si tan sólo de tus labios salieran las sencillas palabras que estado esperando por tanto tiempo..."_

Eso es el amor, portador de alegría y tragedias por igual, tema de pésimos melodramas televisivos.

Es curioso, pero sino fuera por una carta mal preservada por el tiempo, no sería capaz de creer que alguna vez fui presa de sus garras.

"_Pero he aprendido a amar tus silencios que dicen más que cualquier poema; hay dulzura en ti y ni tu pétreo rostro es capaz de ocultarla"_

Teníamos casi la misma edad, sin embargo los años que él había ganado de experiencia, yo los había perdido tonteando entre vestidos de seda y los jardines de los palacios. Más de dos mil años jugando a ser sólo un niño, para mi desgracia, un niño enamorado una ilusión alimentada por los siglos.

Y es que las ilusiones jamás deberían romperse, deberían mantenernos embriagados hasta el final de nuestros días.

"_Éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos separamos y a pesar de que cada enfrentamiento parecía abrir la brecha entre nosotros más y más, decidí preservar mi amor por ti, porque sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar...pese a que jamás imaginé que la tragedia nos envolvería..."_

Si tan sólo pudiera justificar ese "amor" de alguna forma como las mentiras que he dicho en tantas ocasiones cuando el deseo de poder me ha llamado; si tan sólo esta carta, mis palabras, fueran una mentira.

Pero no lo son.

"_Se que has actuado en contra de mi pueblo, de mis reyes y mi hermano, pero he decidido permanecer a tu lado por voluntad propia. Porque te amo, Kiku"_

Y aquí estoy, un viejo cínico y tramposo, con la única prueba de que soy tan humano como el resto. Podría destruir este trozo de papel sin que nadie lo supiera, dejarlo arder en llamas hasta que no fuera más que cenizas.

Podría, pero no lo haré, ya que la verdad permanecería, como otro fastidioso fantasma de mi pasado.

"_No me levantaré contra ti de la misma forma que mi hermano lo hace, se que eres un buen hombre y confío en ti, harás lo correcto para todos"_

Me pregunto que habría hecho él con la carta, ¿Acaso la habría destrozado, la habría ignorado? Después todo era solamente un esclavo ambicioso aspirando a poseer algo que no podía tener.

"_Te entrego esta carta con mi corazón, me ames o no, no me lo devuelvas nunca por favor, porque después de ti, no deseo amar a nadie mas"_

Y aun tengo la carta, pese a que no se donde se quedó ese supuesto corazón.


	23. Mesa para seis

****_Free talk_

_Y el final ha llegado, me he divertido escribiendo este fic (haya sido bueno o malo), muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron, espero disfruten este extraño final._

_Nota: la reunión a la que se hace alución es la conferencia a seis bandas, que se llevaba a cabo en el límite territorial entre las coreas con el fin del desarme de corea del norte._

**"Mesa para seis"**

Afuera un cielo gris deprimente acompañaba los últimos vestigios de la tarde mientras un viento implacable hacia resonar las ventanas de la diminuta sala donde se encontraban esperando.

Eran cinco personas alrededor de aquella mesa divida por el mismo límite territorial entre las dos Coreas; la luz artificial iluminaba sus rostros aburridos y cansados de aquella silenciosa larga espera, ninguno deseaba estar ahí, pero ninguno se atrevía a irse.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito gracias al viento, Hyung-Soo, ataviado con una gabardina negra sobre su uniforme, estaba ahí con su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-¡Has llegado tarde aru!- China se levantó y le acusó mientras el resto le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tres horas tarde para ser exactos, da- intervino Rusia, aun detrás de su eterna sonrisa se podía ver su deseo de golpear a Hyung-Soo.

-¡Es que el commie no tiene dinero ni para un reloj!- Alfred no podía quedarse callado, tenía que hablar y si de paso podía humillar a Hyung-Soo, mucho mejor. El aludido simplemente tomó su lugar entre sus aliados, China y Rusia, antes de contestar:

-Al contrario, mi querido cerdo americano, simplemente les estaba dando la opción de marcharse, pero evidentemente no captaron la indirecta-sus ojos cafés recorrieron la sala- ¡Se me olvidaba lo mucho que me amaban ustedes cinco!

-Deja de hacerte el chistoso, sabes que estamos aquí por tu culpa aru.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es el tema esta vez, acaso por fin hablaremos de la forma monstruosa en la que ha crecido el trasero del americano?-el rubio se levantó e hizo falta de la fuerza de Yong-Soo y Kiku para frenarle.

-¿Ni siquiera leíste el informe, norte?- ni siquiera su hermano gemelo mantenía la alegría habitual en ese momento.

-Estaba esperando a la película- reto, burla y el norcoreano sólo expresaba lo que todo el mundo sentía, nadie quería estar ahí- ¿No han notado lo patético que es que seis hombres desperdicien su el viernes por la tarde así?

¿Y de qué servía estar ahí, qué importaba si el tema eran las armas nucleares o cualquier otra ridícula amenaza que hubiera hecho antes? Serían las mismas peleas, la misma falta de soluciones. De nada servía estar ahí y nadie quería estar ahí.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?

Hyung-Soo tomó nota de cada uno de los presentes y se dio cuenta que esa reunión era tan sólo era un pretexto. Vagas miradas, sutiles comentarios, pequeños detalles que le decían a Hyung el porqué cada uno de los presentes estaba ahí.

Excepto de Japón, no podía comprender sus razones.

-Rusia dice que puede comer más hamburguesas que tú- soltó de golpe Hyung-Soo, interrumpiendo el insípido discurso de Alfred.

-Jamás he dicho eso...

-Wait, wait, ¿Ese narizón cree ganarme?- Alfred rió con fuerza, Hyung-Soo imaginó que en ese momento el americano estaba hinchado de puro orgullo- ¡No se te olvide quien ganó la guerra fría, ex-commie!

Y la guerra se desató; el resto intentó detenerlos y Hyung-Soo sonrió orgulloso de su obra, sin embargo, aun no había terminado.

-Yong-Soo, ¿Sabías que el viejo Yao no ha parado de hablar de tus telenovelas? Lleva semanas muriéndose por ir a tu casa a verlas...-suspiró- pero ya sabes como son los "commies", siempre tan reacios ha ser sinceros.

-¡Eso no es cierto aru!- China se defendió, pero de poco sirvió, Hyung-Soo había dado justo en el ego de su gemelo y este de inmediato arrastró a Yao consigo y se lo llevó.

Dentro de poco, la habitación se fue vaciando, Iván y Alfred eran tan competitivos que apenas tuvieron oportunidad se marcharon a demostrar quien era mejor. Finalmente, Hyung-soo y Kiku fueron los únicos que se quedaron ahí.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron por sus respectivas puertas, sólo cuando se encontraron afuera, separados por aquella linea divisoria custodiada tanto como soldados norcoreanos y surcoreanos, Kiku decidió hablar:

-Lo que ha hecho ha sido muy generoso, Im-san.

-No imagino a que te refieres, Honda- hace años que no se dirigían la palabra tan directamente.

-Lo sabe muy bien, Alfred-san deseaba acercarse a Iván-san, lo mismo pasa con Yao-san y Yong-soo- al parecer Hyung-soo no había sido el único observando.

-¿Sugieres que he ayudado a quienes lo único que puedo deberles es rencor?

-Si, creo que usted es un buen hombre- sentenció Kiku con tanta tranquilidad que el otro no supo que pensar.

Un fuerte viento interrumpió a Hyung-Soo, sin poder protegerse, aquel viento arrancó de uno de sus bolsillo un viejo papel, amarillo por el pasar de los años y con los dobleces tan marcados como si alguien continuamente lo doblara y lo desdoblara.

Cuando el papel voló hasta Kiku y este lo tomó, los ojos de Hyung-Soo se llenaron de temor a ser descubierto.

-Al parecer esto es suyo, Im-san- Kiku estiró la mano hacia Hyung-Soo, dudando si era correcto rebasar la frontera entre ambas Coreas; por un momento Hyung-Soo estuvo a punto de tomar el papel, pero finalmente su temor fue olvidado y decidió sonreír.

-No es mío y tal parece que por fin ha llegado a su verdadero dueño- le dio la espalda a Kiku sin explicar más- Buenas tardes, Honda.

Im Hyung-Soo se marchó pensando que por fin esas reuniones habían servido de algo.

FIN


End file.
